


【殇凛】流星

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: ※发生在第二季之前，叔是那种陷入情网却不自知的状态





	【殇凛】流星

**Author's Note:**

> ※发生在第二季之前，叔是那种陷入情网却不自知的状态

夜冷风寒，火星瑟缩着在风声呼啸中战栗发抖，挣扎了几下后还是熄灭了。

“这风吹得可真邪啊。”殇不患轻叹一声，温热的白色雾气刚从唇边溢出就立刻被风吹散，于是他不再继续尝试点火，而是将火绒收好放进怀里。

今日白天分明一丝微风也没有，夜幕降临后却寒风乍起，若殇不患并非习武之人，恐怕此刻双手已被冻僵、难以握剑了。乌云翻滚如暗夜的海浪般汹涌澎湃，似乎随时都可能下雨，然而殇不患置身荒山野岭，不但远离人烟，走了许久连可以暂避风雨的山洞都没见到一个，一会怕是要浑身湿透了。

“东离的天气还真是多变。”殇不患随口感叹一句，决定先连夜赶路，他武功高超，就算被淋透也能用深厚的内力烘干衣服，本就是天涯漂泊之人，无所谓风餐露宿。

不过————

“云的动向有些奇怪，傍晚看来会下场小雨，你应该不想刚出发就被淋成落汤鸡吧？”

殇不患脑海中又浮现出凛雪鸦分别时送伞的场景，说到底若非初遇那日忽然天降暴雨，他们二人也不会就此结缘，东离的气候真是会给人找麻烦。

乌云遮蔽了月光，崎岖山路隐匿于黑暗中，殇不患却偏偏想起那位号称“月下无影”的怪盗，凛雪鸦一向有所准备又似乎很有闲情逸致，这种天气应该绝不会出门，想必现在正于某座亭台楼阁中小憩一会吧？

“嚓——”

冷风卷起一地落叶，似乎连带着折断了一根脆弱的树枝，亦或是枯叶摩擦被揉碎了，殇不患一路上已经听习惯了这类声音，灵敏的耳朵却猛地捕捉到一丝不对劲，好像有那么一声——虽然很轻很小，几乎微不可查，却仿佛独立于这呼啸的风声那样与众不同，专属于某个人，某个殇不患再熟悉不过的人。

“真是的，你既然一路跟着就下来啊，一直用轻功踩在枝头，你是栖在树上的乌鸦么？”

殇不患抬头回望，果然相隔不远处有个雪白的身影高高立在树上，只不过月色尽被遮住难以仔细端详，但殇不患闭着眼睛都能填补出那人的轮廓，他偶尔觉得自己似乎在养一只粘人的鸟——虽然时不时跟在自己身后悄悄地飞，但落在肩头吱吱两声就又潇洒地离开了。

“咿呀哈呀，不患是如何发现在下的？”凛雪鸦轻巧地落下，用手把被风吹得肆意乱舞的几缕长发撩到耳后。

殇不患无奈道：“换谁被跟踪这么久都会变得更警觉吧。”

凛雪鸦眼眸带笑：“嗯，不患越来越敏锐了，这是好事还是坏事呢？”

殇不患顺口说道：“反正你也不会就此放弃吧？”

凛雪鸦随即应道：“不患知我。”

“啧，你这家伙……”

一开始殇不患还会说两句狠话，然而警告无效最终化为几声抱怨，再后来便是听之任之了。既然凛雪鸦觉得有趣就让他跟着吧，殇不患已经深刻明白自己不会甩掉这人了，他脑中甚至曾闪过一个念头——如同流星划过夜空：“两人一起，就这样一直走下去好像也不错。”

但就像流星转瞬即逝那样，心底涌现的想法也不过是瞬间闪耀了一下就立刻湮灭了。

“不，不对不对，都是和凛那家伙待在一起太久了才会有着这种想法。”殇不患赶紧摇摇头否定了自己，感慨道：“习惯真是可怕啊。”

“话说你熟悉这一带吗？眼下不知道究竟该往哪里走。”殇不患只是按照直觉前进，但比起自己的方向感，显然凛雪鸦的建议更值得参考——只要对方不给自己惹麻烦，某种程度上可以视作靠得住的同行者——一起经历过数度奇遇后殇不患逐渐生出了这种看法。

“的确夜黑风高不适合赶路呢。”凛雪鸦胸有成竹地道：“不患莫心急，风很快就会停。”只见他拿出烟月，有规律地轻扣着说：“三，二，一。”

但风依旧猛烈地吹着，暗夜笼罩看不清远处的景物。

殇不患屏息凝神，环顾四周后轻声问道：“什么都没发生啊？”

凛雪鸦若有所思地用烟月敲了两下头戴的发饰，抬眸望向本应散发清辉却完全被乌云遮蔽的圆月，就这样静静地远眺、等了片刻后忽地双唇再启：“嗯……那就重新开始吧。”于是凛雪鸦又握着烟月开始倒数：“五、四——”

“……行了行了，别再数了。”殇不患抬起右手两指搭在凛雪鸦的烟月上轻按下去，示意对方停下。

凛雪鸦眨了眨眼，仿佛在问殇不患为何阻止他，殇不患一看见那双佯装不解的红眸就觉得头疼，心想自己刚才怎么就有一瞬间信了这家伙的话呢？

在心里轻叹一声，殇不患索性闭上眼揉了揉穴位，脑海中浮现的却是凛雪鸦望月的侧颜，睁开双目后彼此的视线瞬间对上，凛雪鸦微微侧了侧头，饶有兴致地打量着他。

殇不患略带自嘲地轻笑道：“还以为你身怀异能连天气都能控制呢，我真是和你相处太久了，想法都——”他本想说“想法都被你影响了”，但后半句却在惊讶中化为沉默，因为风突然就停了。

呼啸许久的狂风猛地止住声息，山里又恢复了寂静，乌云翻涌着飘向远方，明月终于露出了真容，一切全都发生在刹那间，仿佛天上人被惊动、赶忙一声令下改变了黑夜的模样。

凛雪鸦睫毛微垂，红眸里暗藏笑意：“看吧，在下就说风很快会停的。”

殇不患稍感惊讶：“你会看天象？”话刚出口他就觉得多此一问，凛雪鸦博学多识，能够准确预测天气又何足为奇？

“略知一二罢了。”

“你不会是为此才跟上来的吧？”

凛雪鸦一怔，眼里的惊讶随即被笑意取代：“不患指什么？”

殇不患总觉得今夜的凛雪鸦似乎怀着心事，但对方既然不愿主动说，他是不会问的。

“没什么。正好风停了，可以点火过夜了。”殇不患快步往回走，凛雪鸦跟在他身后，二人来到枯枝败叶堆积之处，虽然被风吹走了不少，但边烧边添柴也足够撑过一晚了。

火焰跳跃着偶尔噼啪作响，二人坐在火堆边各有所思。

方才殇不患正找寻火绒要拿出来用，凛雪鸦反手轻扣烟月，火焰就如同一条燃烧的绸缎从烟管里落下，瞬间点着了火堆。殇不患心里暗想：和他在一起事情总是变得轻松许多。他们二人相处时日渐长，却谁也没有因此心生倦意，反而总能从彼此身上发现新事物，似是在探索一处探不尽的秘宝，时不时为之惊奇。

凛雪鸦赤红的眼睛映着通明的火光，却被热浪和氤氲白烟阻隔显得不够清晰，殇不患静静着望着对方，猜不透凛雪鸦此时在想什么。

那双灵动的红眸忽地轻抬，视线正对上殇不患的澄澈深邃的眸子，只听凛雪鸦忽道：“在西幽关于流星有什么说法吗？”

这话题太跳跃，殇不患一时没反应过来：“啊？”

“你看。”凛雪鸦用烟月指了指头顶的夜空，一颗流星拖着光辉四溅的长尾分割了黑夜，像是有人用燧石在夜幕上狠狠划过一道那样，璀璨的星火燃尽，转瞬间湮没于黑暗中。

殇不患怔了片刻才道；“据说在流星划过时许愿能够心想事成，虽然我不信。”殇不患心里认定凛雪鸦肯定也不信，尽管他毫无证据，但直觉如此无需解释。殇不患不会特意去琢磨这些事情，只是彼此心有灵犀，使他意外地察觉到自己和凛雪鸦存在着许多相同之处。

“那么不患快趁机许愿吧。”

“我都说了不信这个了。”

“难得才看到一次，就当是留作纪念了。”不知为何凛雪鸦似乎特别有兴致，被他的红眸注视着仿佛中了暗示，不自觉地想要照他说的话去做。殇不患见他眉眼带笑，不知心里又在打什么算盘，犹豫了一瞬还是决定这次就顺了凛雪鸦的心意吧。

但是要许什么愿呢？

在这之前殇不患脑海中几度浮现出凛雪鸦的面容，却从未想过要和对方一起实现些什么事，他们如今已在一起，有什么两人合力做不到而需要借助鬼神之力的事呢？

没有。

至少殇不患想象不到那种绝境，和凛雪鸦一起的话，似乎深陷何种险境都不足为惧，虽说他一人也不会怕，但二人同在时心底似有暖意涌动，又是更一种感觉了。他们彼此心照不宣，无须寄希望于任何奇迹之力，亦无任何想要寄托于流星的愿望。

但既然做出了决定，也不好拒绝两次，于是殇不患闭上眼许下一个愿：

————希望能快点扔掉魔剑目录，就算只是减少一把也好啊。

反正这件事自己早晚都会做到，和流星也没有任何关系就是了，殇不患这样想着，睁开眼对上凛雪鸦的视线，对方似乎也是刚刚许完愿的样子。凛雪鸦盯着他，魅惑的红眼睛浸在笑意里，似乎心满意足了。

“不患许了关于魔剑目录的愿望吧？”

殇不患刚想开口，凛雪鸦就用烟月轻抵着他的唇示意他不要出声：“说出来可就不灵了。”熟悉的烟草香味勾起种种回忆，弥漫着一股暧昧的气息，殇不患用手轻拨开烟月，仍不知凛雪鸦究竟是何意。

月华如水，只听凛雪鸦对着一轮圆月若有所思地说：“不过毕竟东离西幽分开了二百年，很多习俗和传说已经大相径庭了呢。”

“……你想说什么？”殇不患心里涌起不好的预感，是那种陡然意识到自己中计、想要脱身却为时已晚的感觉。

凛雪鸦意味深长地道：“在东离，传说若是趁着流星许愿，事实就同心中所思所想完全相反的方向发展，所以许愿的时候要想着最不希望发生的事才行，否则——”

“你这家伙！”殇不患猛地起身，若非凛雪鸦刚刚铺垫许久营造气氛，他也不会答应对着流星许愿，尽管根本谈不上被骗，但一想到自己心中所想全被对方算到就觉得气人。

凛雪鸦嘴角微扬，佯装无辜地道：“殇大侠不是说不信吗？切莫因事不遂意就迁怒于人啊。”

“谁要听你的话！”殇不患无奈地坐下，心里默念跟凛雪鸦置气就输了，平复情绪后才问道：“那你刚刚许了什么愿啊？”

凛雪鸦竖起食指放在唇边示意，悄声道：“说出来可就不灵了。”

————完————

**Author's Note:**

> 鸦鸦当然也不信什么流星许愿，他就是闲着无事想来逗叔_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 鸦：真是令人愉悦~
> 
> 叔：生气.jpg
> 
> （好久没动笔不会修文了orz）


End file.
